Broken Hero
by kitsune54
Summary: Harry is an abused boy his mind is torn, once he gets to Hogwarts his mind breaks. Under the pressure of life, he pulls back into his own world only to be pulled out again when darkness falls. Harry is unwilling to rise to the fight, but when pushed his broken mind shatters more, not knowing what he should do…Use what makes him a freak or let a world fall before him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my fic. I know it won't be to good but i am trying my best. Any review is received with open arms and a big thank you to my frind for reading over this. Some stuff may of been missed, so sorry in advanced.

Harry awoke with a start looking around his small room trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes had passed, his pounding heart slowed to a normal pace and his breathing evened out. It was the same dream, the dream he had night after night. A flash of green, a women screaming, and a baby crying. But tonight there had been more, a man in black. His face seemed twisted. He was laughing as the women fell to the floor dead. His eyes gleaming with childlike glee as he pointed a stick at the baby. The same stick flashed green and that's when he awoke. Shaking his head, Harry was ready for the day. It was Dudley's birthday. The one day of the year he hated more than Christmas. But then again, only good boys got presents and he was far from a good boy, no, he was a freak only meant to serve the worth before they kicked him like the filth he was. Harry sighed, and looked to the door of his room, it was more than he deserved really. A small cupboard with a shelf filled to the brim with books. A small smile played across his face as he looked at the books. They had be Dudley's, but after he had thrown them at Harry, he had been allowed to keep them. Suddenly a bright light brought Harry out of his musing to reveal the chubby, red face of his uncle Vernon.

"Boy get up, I want my Dudley's birthday to be perfect. I am not letting you ruin it for him. Now get to the kitchen and make breakfast and remember not to burn anything!" Vernon's face turning to a worrying shade of purple as he yelled at Harry. Jumping up fast, Harry made his way to the kitchen. As he hurried around the kitchen his uncle came in, his beady eyes trained on Harry's thin form.

"Remember, Boy, Dudley loves pancakes! Even you can't mess that up, and if you dare to try you will be locked up for a week!"

With the threat of being locked up ringing in Harry's head and the beady eyes of his uncle watching his every move, he moved around the kitchen gathering all the things needed, while mixing the batter Petunia entered the kitchen. Her skeleton-like form slinked over to see how he was doing. Giving a sound of annoyance she yanked the bowl from his hands, "You stupid boy! That's not right, you have added to much milk, they're to runny. This won't do! Go put on some bacon! I will try to fix this mess! Stupid boy!" Petunia's yelling seemed to have woken up Dudley who lumbered into the kitchen, his fat body making the floor groan under his weight.

"Oh Dudley did mummy's yell wake you? I'm sorry, here, let me get you a drink"

"Love don't over work yourself, that freak needs to earn his stay! A drink for the birthday boy is the least he can do" chipped in Vernon.

Harry, getting the hint, moved swiftly, making Dudley his coffee. However, when he was pouring the boiling water, Dudley nudged his arm, spilling the water over his hand and some on his trousers. Yelping in pain, Harry put the kettle down and shook his hand.

"Come on, Freak! I want my drink! Stop doing weird stuff and get on with it! Was not even that hot," commented Dudley

Chuckling, Vernon added, "And while you're at it, Boy, make me one too! Chop, chop! We have not got all day! Dudley wants to open his gifts today."

Groaning in pain, Harry poured the drinks, the sting in his hand more of a throb by now, but all the same hurt. He was thankful for it though, it was what he deserved. He was being used, that was what he was meant for. To be used like a plaything before he was chucked away for the next person to use as they saw fit. A small bud of happiness welled in his chest, he was needed in some way! The pain in his hand now forgotten and with a new spirit, he made the rest of the breakfast. When it was done and nothing burned, he made his way back to his cupboard. He would not get to eat, no, he had taken too long to make everything.

Hearing the joy filled laughter emitting from the living room Harry opened a book he was reading. In the dim light it made his eyes hurt slightly but he did not care. The book meant more to him than anything in the world. He had read it more times than he cared to remember. David Copperfield by Charles Dickens, he loved the book more than anything in the world. He may not have earned the book but well he would earn it somehow! Suddenly, the door to his cupboard was opened, the light momentarily blinding him.

"Boy get dressed we're leaving soon!" His uncle shoved a pile of cloths at him.

They were too big for his thin frame but to Harry it did not matter. After his uncle closed the door Harry put on the clothes, the worn fabric rubbed his skin harshly with every movement. But he did not care. The skin on his hand was protesting at the movement. After changing in to his clothes he open the door, Dudley was playing with his new toys but he seemed to be already getting bored with them. One was already broken. A toy car with a wheel missing. That was the way with Dudley. Toys, at most, lasted two months. But that was okay, Dudley was normal, he deserved things. Harry in some ways envied Dudley but, well, he should not. Harry was thankful for what he had. Heck, he should not complain, when he was let out strange things happened. Once, when Dudley had been chasing him with his friends, he had found himself in a tree. Out of know where he was in a tree. And not a small tree the top of a tall oak tree. However, just when panic set in, his feet had met hard earth. Dudley nowhere in sight. Harry shook his head. His uncle was coming down the stairs giving Harry a look. When he got to harry he grabbed the front of his top, "Now you listen here, Boy, if one weird thing happens and, I mean one, you will get a slap with my belt, if two weird things happen not only will you get a slap you will get no food or a week. And well if three happen then, well, I won't say!" Vernon gave Harry a sharp slap to the face to enforce the message.

Getting in the car Harry looked out the window watching as the world passed by, Dudley occasionally kicking his leg. It did not bother Harry; he loved the view of the countryside whizzing by. When they arrived at the zoo Dudley began to whine, he wanted some sweets. His uncle promised him them once they got in. Harry was just lost in his own world. Only walking along on auto. Once they were in the zoo, Harry came out of his world, seeing all the animals he had only read about was all most overwhelming to him. But he had to restrain himself; this was Dudley's day, not his. He would never have a day and he was okay with that. Wandering around with Dudley and his aunt and uncle was amazing! Dudley was eating sweets and not really looking at the animals. His uncle stopped now and then to watch the animals. When they got to reptile house, Harry's ears were deafened by the noise there seemed to be more noise then there were people. Dudley ran over to one snake, looking at the sign it was a Boa Constrictor. It was a lovely looking snake. Dudley was yelling at it, trying to get the snake to move. It lifted its head hissed once before it lay down again. Dudley huffed before he ran over to another snake. Harry leaned on the railings looking at the snake. In some way it was like him alone. Did the snake like that? Being alone?

"Hey, I wonder what it's like being in there all the time… is it fun? I bet it is! Meals when you need them are nice." wondered Harry out loud only to himself.

Really, when the snake seemed to talk back he nearly fainted, "It'sss not, I misss being free. Grasss under my ssscalesss."

"You're talking to me! Am I mad?"

"You not mad, I missss talking to people it'sssss been ssso long."  
Before Harry could reply Dudley had seen the snake rearing so he could hiss at Harry, shoving Harry to the side Dudley began gazing wonderingly at the snake.

Hitting the floor hard, Harry glared at the glass wishing something would happen, even though he knew he should not. However without warning the glass disappeared and Dudley let out a small scream as he fell forwards in to the snake cage. Dudley sat up face sheet white. The snake looked at him before slithering free. The snake stopped at Harry rearing up so it was eye to eye with him, "Thank you, young one, I exsssspect to hear more about you"

"Pardon?" but before Harry could get a reply the snake was gone, people were screaming as it slithered past them. Dudley stood up, but when he went to get out of the cage, the glass was back. His face went to sheet white again as he began to hammer on the glass. Petunia ran over trying to calm her son down, but what scared Harry was his uncle. No words were needed to know he was in trouble. After they got Dudley, out they went straight home. They had been banned from the Zoo. Vernon's face had been a pale purple the whole way home. Dudley had been wrapped in a blanket, occasionally letting out a sob before shoving sweets in to his mouth. Harry just sat there, wondering how he was going to be punished. The belt was a certainty. A week or two without food was as well. But what else could there be? He would find out soon.

As soon as the car was parked, Vernon got out and handed the key to his wife. He told her to take Dudley shopping and not to come back for at least two hours. Without question she left adding, "Anything he gets is too good for him."

Harry made his way in to the house, Vernon behind him already taking off his belt. When they got in, Harry went up the stairs and into the spare room. It was always the same when he got the belt to go to that room, so no mess was made. Once he was in, he removed his jumper and knelt back to Vernon so he could be punished. Marks scarred his back, reminders of past lessons. Harry let out a shrill cry as he felt the belt meet with his back. A tear made its way down Harry's face as he bit the inside of his cheek. He should not be crying he should be thankful, but yet he had messed up the easiest thing in the world.

"You stupid boy! I asked one thing of you, and you could not even do that! I should have abandoned you when your worthless self turned up on the door! You're a good for nothing freak! Just like you drunk parents! I took you in, fed you, and clothed you and this is how you repay me? My son is terrified thanks to you! One more thing like this and you're out!"

Each sentence was enforced by Vernon's belt meeting Harry's back. Blood was trailing down it slowly dripping onto the floor. After the last hit, Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in to the bathroom. Going through the cupboard, he pulled out some anti-septic gel. He rubbed it on Harry's back. There was no way he wanted them to get infected someone would find out about the beatings then. After cleaning the cuts Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and led him down the stairs and chucked him into the cupboard.

"You will stay there for two weeks with no food! And be thankful I cleaned your back, Freak! Anyone else would of left it alone!"

Slamming the door, Vernon bolted it tightly shut. Leaving a shaking and sobbing Harry to his own thoughts. In his head, Harry was praising Vernon, he was such a kind man. He should have gotten more a beating; his uncle had even cleaned his cuts afterwards! No, Harry was not crying because he was in pain, that was only one reason, the bigger one was he was thankful. His uncle was kind and caring to Harry. He was right, no one else would clean his cuts after a beating! Harry gently lay on his bed wincing slightly as the fresh cuts met the hard bed. Soon after his eyes closed as he slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dragged himself out of the cupboard, it had only been a week since Uncle Vernon had issued his punishment. It was only ending early because Petunia had complained that he was starting to smell. Getting to the shower proved a problem for Harry, his frail body just wanted to sleep. He was so tired, so very tired. Maybe after the shower he would be allowed back in to his cupboard. A nap was sounding so tempting to him. Climbing the stairs, a wave of dizziness passed over him, gripping the banister he waited for it to pass. He let out a sigh. He deserved this. His aunt and uncle were being so kind letting him out early! Even though he wanted to sleep and a big part of him wanted to work to earn this shower, to earn the food that would come after it. Well to sum it up to earn his life, he owed them his life.

In Harry's poor, abused brain he thought he needed to earn everything even the right to live. In his eyes he was scum, filth, barely worth a second look. Petunia and Vernon had molded him to think so from a young age. Since he could walk it had been beaten into him. His mind warped but words born of fear and hate. He was a freak and freaks only live to serve the normal people of this world. And when they were done with the freak, tossing them away was just a reward for them.

After making it to the shower, Harry stripped from his grubby clothes, spotting some fresh clean ones on the loo seat he nearly fainted. Why was he getting so much today! Trying to think of a reason he could not. Shrugging he got into the shower and turned it on. His body was assaulted by freezing drops of water. Hissing as they hit his tender back, not daring to turn the temperature up Harry showered in freezing cold water. Getting out of the water and turning it off, Harry dried himself slowly. Any movement seemed to make him dizzy and nearly sick. Suddenly the world became black. He awoke to find himself dressed and on the sofa, an annoyed Petunia looking at him. No words were spoken as Harry was made to sit up a bowl of soup placed in his hand, looking up in, shock Harry did not know what to do.

"Well what you look at me for, Boy? Eat the soup, go on eat it!"

Harry was still confused why did Petunia care? But not wanting to annoy her he began to eat. His hand shook as he picked up the spoon and when food was finally near his moth he spilt half of it. Petunia let out an annoyed sound and grabbed the spoon from him, sitting down next to him she began to feed him. In the back of Harry's mind he wanted to pull away. But his weak body was thankful for the food and refused to listen. As they sat in silence, another thought hit him: where was Dudley and his uncle? When the bowl was empty Petunia let out a sigh, "I never liked you, Boy, if it were up to me you would be six feet under with your mother. But it's not and by some cruel fate I have been left to care for you, now that time is coming to an end. More freaks want you to go to their school. And we can't say no. You will be told things which are not true. For one you will hailed as a hero. You're not a hero, you hear that! You're not a hero, you will all ways be a freak! Be thankful we taught that to you, boy."

After hearing Petunia speak with something leaning to kindness, well at least to him. Harry was shocked people somewhere thought he was a hero. They must be mad! His mind could not work it out. A word he thought no one would use next to his name Hero. Being brought out his musing Petunia began to speak, "Tomorrow a man will come to take you to a new school. There will be others like you, but they will tell you otherwise. You're all scum. Every last one of you. But any way this man will come tomorrow, don't tell him about us. Stay silent we will know if you talk some people would not see what we have done as kind."

"But you are kind, ever so kind! I should not even have the clothes I am wearing, why would I ever speak ill of you!"

Smirking, Petunia nodded. Everything had worked out Harry was nothing more than a slave as it should be. Standing up she led Harry to his cupboard and shut him in it. Sighing, tomorrow he would be out of her hair, well for nearly a year and then he would be back.

Next Day

Harry was sat on the sofa, Petunia was busying herself. Making sure the room was tidy Harry had offered to help but she had refused saying that if he passed out again it would not look good. His uncle was out working and Dudley was at school. School—something Harry had never been to. He was in some way home schooled. He would read and write to a point. His reading was amazing though no one knew that. His math was amazing too. In whole, anything he knew was from books. No one had ever really told him how to read or write he had picked up on it. And with weeks passing where he was locked up with only books, reading was like second nature to him. At noon on the dot a knock rung throughout the house, Petunia rushed to open it. His face had gone slightly white, Harry nearly screamed when he saw the man, he was one of the men from his dream! His face was pale, framed by long greasy looking hair and a big nose adorned his face. His thin frame was covered by a black button up top, his lower half by black dress pants.

"Can I come in? Or do you not get the basic rules of hosting?" Sneered the man, his voice was harsh and had a bored tone to it like this was last place he wanted to be, but Harry got a feeling he would sound the same even if he wanted to be somewhere.

"Oh yes, sorry, come in, would you like a drink sir?"

"My name is Severus Snape women you best remember it, you can call me Snape, sir makes me feel older then I am and seeing as you have remembered how to be social I will have tea. But you boy will call me professor" Snape quickly added the last bit to Harry more than anyone.

Harry looked shocked, the man he know knew as Snape was a rude man, or at least straight to the point. Without thinking Harry stood up to go make the tea.

"Harry, what are you doing dear? Sit down I will make the tea." Petunia said in a sweet voice.

"Oh yes I'm sorry Aunt Petunia," Harry quickly said. Stupid Harry his brain repeated. But he was brought out of his musing by Snape, "I'm sure that the brat can't even handle the task, let alone make tea."

Snape made his way to the living room while Petunia made herself and Snape tea, for Harry she would give him water.

"Now, Potter, I am sure you know why I am here."

"No, Professor, I have no clue."

"Oh yes we never told him anything Snape, we were worried it would hurt his young mind" Petunia butted in, setting down the tea and Harry's water.

Letting out a sigh, Snape took the tea, cradling it in his long fingers, "Well then listen here, Potter, how much do you know?"

"Nothing, Professor, I only know I lost my parents when I was little. But that's it." Harry had to restrain himself from saying they died in a car crash Petunia had warned him it would not end well for him if he did so. Snape let out a groan. Why was this brat making his job oh so hard! First, he sat there acting full of himself refusing to look at him, secondly he would be helping this boy get his school supplies, joys telling a brat like potter would not end well he could feel it. Well, it may do. He could leave bits of info out as to keep Harry in line.

"Well then, Potter, listen well there is no way to sugar coat this, you're a Wizard"

Before Snape could continue, Harry blurted out, "I'm a wizard, you have to be joking! You have to be!"

"I'm not, Potter, now listen before I make you listen!"

With a threat looming, Harry shut up in an instant.  
"Now as I was saying, you're a wizard and as I loathe to say it, you could become a good one. But that's not saying anything. Great things are expected of you. You know the scar you have on your forehead?" Harry nodded before Snape went on, "Well that mark it no ordinary one."

Harry listened as Snape told him about his parents, about a wizard who went by He-who-must-not-be-named. How his mother lost her life to save him, and how he had killed He-who-must-no-be-named. How could he of killed a man of such strength! More to the point he had killed! He was a murderer, he had blood on his hands! He was no hero he was a killer being masqueraded as a hero. Because of him his mother had died. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes

"Potter, don't cry you stupid brat! It's a lot to take in but you will not play the sympathy card around me!"

"Now, before your aunt tends to your silly needs, there is more. Because you're a wizard you must come to a school meant for others like you. It's called Hogwarts and I have been given the displeasure of getting you ready for school. We will leave once your things have been packed if they haven't been already."

Petunia ran out of the room and grabbed a suitcase holding all of Harry's stuff including his books.

"Ah, I see you do have a use, Woman, after all. Come now, Potter, I will not waste more time then is needed and if your dare put a toe out of line I will whip you back in to line so fast your head will spin!"

With another threat looming, Harry followed swiftly behind Snape and out of the front door.

For poor Harry, today was getting stranger and stranger. But the worst was yet to come.

Snape thought lunch was a good place to start. Seeming as he and Potter would be hungry there was no point doing any shopping on an empty stomach. Deciding he would rather not put up with hordes of Potter's fans who would want to see him, and Potter, like the little attention seeker he was sure to be, would play up to them, he chose a simple muggle cafe for lunch.

Sitting down, Snape saw a flickering of uneasiness pass over Potter's face. Maybe keeping him in line would be easy.

Harry wanted to curl into a corner, what did he do? His mind was working over time trying to work it out. Sure, he had read about eating out, but never done it! Okay, just think! Open the menu—that was easy! However opening it revealed more problems. Half of the things he had not heard of! Harry sat thinking, just go with what you know water and a cheese roll. Yes, that was it! A cheese roll and water, but should he have a cheese roll? He had not earned it! After the last two days he had a lot to earn, but there was no plain roll, oh God what did he do?

"Potter, what do you want? This poor women is standing here waiting for you to order" Snape's harsh voice broke his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry! Can I have a cheese roll and some water please?

Writing down their orders, she left to get them their food. Harry sat there, head lowered. He refused to look at Snape's eyes. They seemed to glare into your very being. While Harry was lost in his musing Snape was as well. What was wrong with Potter? He barely said two words to him. He would of thought Potter would of be bragging like no tomorrow or at the least asking him questions. It was confusing really but he put it down to Potter being a brat. He did not want to talk to someone who set limits, rather than letting him run free.

Their food arrived fast. As Snape ate his sandwich, cheese like Potter's, he saw how slowly Potter ate his, they were not bites more like nibbles. By the time Snape was done Harry had only eaten half of his sandwich, "Come on Potter we have not got all day. If you don't finish it soon you will go hungry!"

"I am full though, Professor," replied Harry, setting down his food, he was not full but well Snape looked angry and he did not want to make him worse. Snorting Snape paid their bill before leaving the cafe. They walked about four feet before Snape grabbed Harry's arm.

"Don't let go, I am taking us to get your school things as well as some money."

Harry, not understanding why Snape was holding him, was scared. He was rarely touched and when he was it was never good. Closing his eyes and waiting for a hand to meet with his face, Harry tensed up. When no hit came he opened his eyes only to find he was not where he was before. No, he was met by a wall no a bush. Confused he looked up to Snape.

"Don't look shocked, it's magic, you will learn how to do that someday"

Shocked, Harry did not know why Snape used magic so easily! It was what freaks did. Was Snape such a freak he did not care about it? Or was Snape normal and he was a freak?

Harry hoped the day would be over fast, it was all so confusing.

"Come know Potter we have shopping to do, follow me and for God's sake don't play to your fans. No matter how much you want to"

Going in to a dreary looking pub Snape pulled him to a back door to be met with another brick wall. Getting his wand out Snape tapped some of the bricks. Without warning, they moved! Harry nearly wet himself watching the bricks come alive moving to reveal a whole other part of the world hidden behind a simple brick wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a note to say a big thank you to my friend who beat reads this!.

Harry stood in awe and terror. The wall that had opened up revealed a whole new town. People of all ages were going about their business. Most had robes and pointed hats on. Him and Snape stood out in their clothing, no one seemed to care though.

"Potter, listen well, we are only getting what you need right know. I am sure there will be loads of little toys you want; but listen well, you can't have them no if's or but's. Now you will be needing a uniform, you will be needing is three plain black work robes, secondly, protective gloves personally I would say dragon hide. I am sure a brat like you will be needing them a lot. Hmm…what else was there? Ah, yes a plain black pointed hat, and a winter cloak, black with a silver fastenings. Do you have that, Potter?"

Harry nodded. They had been walking while Snape had been talking and they had come to a stop outside a large building. It seemed to gleam in the light.

"Right, Potter, this is Gringotts, the wizards bank. We will be getting you some of your money out to pay for school supplies."

"I have money?" Harry all but yelled at Snape. Some people around them took a look at them but after seeing their clothing, ignored them.

"Yes, Potter, you do. Now, let's go in before people think you're insane"

Walking up the steps into the bank, Harry's mouth nearly hit the floor. This place was huge! But before he could speak something caught his eye. He nearly screamed in terror. It was a horrid looking thing, but Snape walked up to one behind a desk without a care in the world. Harry tentatively went up to the same desk, his face was sheet white by the time he came eye to eye with the thing.

"I wish to make a withdrawal for a Mr. Harry Potter." As Snape spoke Harry's name the things behind the desks began to whisper.

"Ah, so this is the famed Potter? A little short aren't you boy. Do you know what we are? Of course not! We are goblins. We look after all the money, and I have to say you own a lot of it. Yes, you do, Boy." The goblin's voice was like sand paper rubbing on gravel.

"Now, Mr. Potter, because you have not used wizard money before I will tell you about it," Turning away the goblin pulled out 3 coins a gold, a silver and a bronze one. Holding up the bronze one he began to talk, "Right, now this is a Knut it is the lowest of out 3 coins." Putting it down he got the silver one "This is a Sickle the second coin we have. It's worth 29 Knuts." Putting it down and grabbing the last coin and holding it up, "This is the last one we have a Galleon. It's worth 17 Sickles." Putting them down the goblin let Harry handle the coins. Harry was a little scared to at first but a word from the goblin and he picked it up. Harry was shocked at how they felt. Magic seemed to pulse within them, a soothing hum from within the coins.

"Ah! I see you felt the magic with in them; we use that to tell fakes. No one but use goblins can put magic in coins or make them. Of course people have tried, but, well, it never ends well."

"Put them back, Potter, and let's get on with the day. I am sure you will get used to the coins faster then anything."

Nodding, they went onwards, a goblin leading them. This all felt wrong to Harry, no, more than wrong, sickening. He should not have money! And why was the goblin so kind to him, could he not see how much of a freak he was?

"Right, now, Mr. Potter, we will be going to your vault, this is a mine cart, it's a little like a roller coaster. I am sure you been on one of those. They are safe, but, please, keep your arms in."

"If Potter so much as put's a finger out he will have a detention before he gets to school. I would not worry."

Nodding at Snape's words, they got in to the mine cart. It was a little cramped so Harry ended up sitting on Snape's knee.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a bigger one. Some one crushed them, not an uncommon thing, but know and again someone pulls a prank on us. We think it was a young goblin, they tend to be a little green behind the ears."

Sighing, Snape held onto Harry, he was a little shocked at how skinny he was. He may of not liked the brat but he did not want someone to die because they hit their head on the mine cart.

Sitting on Snape's knee was hell for Harry. He was not used to people touching him without hitting him. What's more, he was holding him! No one had done that! Something stirred within him, bubbling in his chest. But that was soon gone and fear gripped him. The mine cart went very fast! It seemed to rock to the sides, getting closer and closer to the wall. Finally they stopped and Harry all but flung himself onto the platform. Snape let out a snort at Potter's antics. He was just being a drama queen trying to get pity from them.

"Right, now, Potter, you will only be allowed to take out 40 Galleons. Maybe a few more, but not by many."

"Mr. Snape, I would think Harry would need a few more than that. If you are getting a pet as well; they can be a lot and I am sure Harry would like one," chipped in the goblin.

A pet? He could have a pet? Oh God! What was happening today? Harry thought he would faint. Too much was going on! His brain was just going nuts, he should have none of this! Nothing at all, and yet here he was being told he could have this and that.

Harry and Snape were made to stand back as his vault was opened and once it was Harry wanted it to be closed. Money was piled high, touching the celling. Harry's face went white for what seemed the 10th time that day. Snape walked forward and put some money in a small bag.

Harry was thankful Snape had gotten the money, he was sure a mistake had been made but on the vault door was his name.

Coming from the bank was a hazy to Harry. He wanted to go back to his uncle, to his cupboard, to his safety. Here he had none people liked him or seemed to. Snape did not like him, maybe he could help him in some way?

"Right, Potter, we will get you a wand first, this will take the longest. A wizard does not chose their wand, no it choses them."

While Snape was saying this, Harry could not help thinking he did not want one, he did not want to do magic it was for freaks! It made things happen he did not like. It led to punishment. But he had no choice. Snape pushed him through the door of a shop. A little, old man was behind the counter, "Hello and welcome Ollivander's Wand Shop. You may call me Mr. Ollivander. A first year getting their wand, I presume? Well, come here, boy! Tell me your name and we will see what fits you."

The man known as Mr. Ollivander, voice was welcoming and warming.

Harry walked to the counter before remembering to say who he was, "I'm Harry Potter, sir."

"Mr. Potter? Yes, I have been waiting for you. I remember you're mother getting her first wand. Such a bright witch, full of joy, and a smart woman. And then there was you're dad a little hell raiser but oh so loyal."

"Mr. Ollivander we would love to talk, but Potter has to get other things."

"Ah, yes, sorry Snape, I am but an old man, excuse my ramblings. Now, let's see what wand you be good for you Potter."

Going behind him to the many boxes, Mr. Ollivander pulled one down and placed it on the counter, "This is a 12 inch beech wood wand with a dragon heart string core. A very good wand, if I do say so myself. Now, pick it up and give it a swish. If it likes you, well you will know, and if it does not like you then we will know to."

As soon as Harry touched the wand it let out a spark setting some papers on fire.

"Ah well that is not one the one for you. Hmm…let's see what else i have that may work?"

An hour later and many wands Mr. Ollivander was at his wits end.

"I wonder…would this one work?"

Going to a locked box he opened it revealing a plain looking wand. Harry reached over to grasp it. As he did, warmth bloomed in his arm. The wand itself glowed ever so slightly and seemed to hum with power.

"Strange indeed, that wand is unique. The phoenix that gave this feather for that wand gave another one. Not unheard of where a phoenix only ever gave one but this one. What is stranger its brother gave you your scar. He-who-must-not-be-named owned that wand. He was a great man horrifying, but great."

Harry looked shocked; this wand's brother had killed so many people. No, it could not be! He wanted to chuck it away but it seemed to call to him in a way he never knew. Something inside of him was singing with new life and refused to stop.

"Well, Potter that took longer than I thought. Let's hurry to get you your robes. Pay Mr. Ollivander and we shall be off. Thank you for the help."

"It was not a problem, that is 7 Galleons, please."

Harry took out the money and paid Mr. Ollivander. Taking his wand in its box, Harry gave it to Snape for safe keeping.

Getting Harry's clothes was a bit of an affair. He was told to strip to his boxers behind some curtains where he would then be measured to make sure everything was fine and fitted well. However, Harry, point blank, refused to take a single peach of clothing off. Snape was getting mad after the 3rd attempt.

"Potter! No one is going to see you naked and if you have another scar no one will care. Only the women fitting you will see you anyway. This is the only method to do this. Now you will get on with it before I make you myself!"

"Um…Sir there is another way to do it. Won't fit as well the spell is an old one, means he could still be clothed."

"I won't have this brat winning this fight! He will have to do it or else! It's an inconvenience if they don't fit."

"But Sir, some people just don't like being undressed in front of people. It's hardly losing a battle."

Sighing in defeat, Snape let Harry be measured by the spell. It took a few attempts to get it working. After getting the robes and shirts, they also picked up some night wear and some boxers. They were plain but comfy. When they got out of the shop, Snape pulled Harry to a nearby ally, "Now you listen here, Potter, what you pulled in there was stupid. If I have one more peep out of you complaining you will be seeing stars for a week. Be damned if you're not meant to hit students!"

Nodding, Harry began to wonder was Snape his master now? Would he be the one to keep him in line? He thought he would be he just hoped it was true.

Walking out of the ally they began heading towards the book shop. Harry picked up at the thought of books. Walking in to the shop, Harry saw books piled high, some looked old and expensive, others looked new and cheap. To him it was heaven.

"Right, Potter, seeing as you know very little about our world. You will be needing some books. I recommend a beginners' guide to well, everything. All though I am sure a brat like you will not read it, I cannot be told I did not try."

Nodding, Harry watched as Snape picked out some books for him.

After getting some books they went and got quills, paper and ink.

Snape led Harry to the pet shop, it was a plain building with a few owls outside. Inside, was a mass of animals, all of them looking happy and healthy. Towards the back were some snakes.

"Right, now, Potter, students are allowed one pet. It can be an owl, rat, snake or cat. Snakes are not usually one to be seen around the school though and I would recommend an owl."

Harry tried to listen to Snape, but from the back of the shop came a soft woman-like voice. There was some hissing to it but she seemed to say "come to me". Ignoring Snape, he followed the voice. Further back into the shop he went. Finally he found the source of the voice. In a tank was a lovely silver snake. It lifted its head to meet Harry's eyes. The snake's were milk blue.

"Ssso thiss isss the human who i ssseek?"

"Why can I understand you?"

" Yesss you are the one, you are gifted with the voicesss. I have waited for sssome one like you. What iss your name?"

"Harry, my name is Harry."

"Ah, Harry, what a lovely name, will you take me asss your pet? I would ssso love sssome one to ssspeak to. I am ssso alone in here. Put your hand in my tank i want to ssmell you."

Not knowing what to do, Harry put his hand in the tank. Without warning the snake began to rub her head against his hand before curling around and up his arm.

"Yesss i like you. You ssmell ssso different to othersss."

"I smell different? Why is that good for you?"

"Ssso warm, massster, i have not been thiss warm for sso long. And it'sss good becaussse the sssame sssmell boress me; yourss is changeing consstanyly"

While Harry and the snake were talking Snape had come up behind them. Shocked at the snake around Harry's neck he was out to tell him to put it down, but when a soft hiss came out from Harry he was shocked. The owner had followed Snape to see what was going on and nearly fainted at the hiss coming from Harry's mouth. The snake had made her home around Harry's neck curled up soaking in the warmth. The owner was the first to speak, "Well boy i see you found a friend. Mind tell me what she said to you? Seems you can speak to her."

"I'm sorry sir! I did not mean to! I just heard something and went to go look."

"It's fine boy, happy to hear someone who can talk to snakes in my shop some people may not like it, but well, hardly help what you're born with, can you? Now seeing as she has taken a liking to you, I say you should have her. She won't go with anyone else and to be honest she is a stubborn snake. You don't have to pay a thing for her; I would be a fool to charge you. I am happy knowing that snake has a good owner."  
Both Harry and Snape were shocked at this.

"Sir, I must ask are you sure of giving Potter a snake? If I am not mistaken, she is rare. Worth a lot I would think."

That she is but well they take to one person most of the time, she has been here too long. I am just happy to see her go to someone like him."

Nodding at this, Snape looked to Harry. "Well, Potter, what do you say to the man?"

"Thank you sir, she is in good hands; but are you really sure? I feel bad… just taking her."

"I'm sure boy she already likes you so it would be silly of me to part you two. Now you will need to know some things about her but not a lot."

They stood and spoke to the owner about the snake. She was just happy to lie on Harry's shoulder and sleep.

When they got out of the shop on the street they got a few looks from people but none lasted more than a moment. They at last arrived at a hotel.

"Now, Potter, you will be staying here for a night. Tomorrow it will be of to Hogwarts. I will be coming to get you around 8am the train leaves a 9:30 so be ready!"

They got to Harry's room and placed his stuff. The snake around his neck stirred slightly before going back to sleep. After Snape had put Harry's things in order, he left, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

Today had been hell for him, the snake around his neck felt like a lump of guilt. He should not have gotten her. No. what was worse she was free!

Harry lay down on the bed carefully it was to comfy by far. The snake had made its way onto a pillow and was watching him. Not knowing what to do Harry began to read. His brain was a mess but reading was helping. He had a plan though he was not going to do magic! Never again would he! May be if he did not do it he could go home. Back to normal or as normal as he could be.


End file.
